<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fears Left To Conquer by JustBeMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032820">Fears Left To Conquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13'>JustBeMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Falling Asleep With All The Boys, Fear, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy, PTSD, Panic Attack, Phantom pain, Sanji Knows, Sanji Won't Tell, Weakness, chopper being a doctor, scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has PTSD. The boys help him cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fears Left To Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro screamed, his eyes snapping open as he flew upwards and tumbled out of the bunk bed in the Sunny. He softly heard some of the crew snort awake at his sudden scream, but it went to the back of his mind as he gasped for air and clutched at his abdomen. Phantom pain seared through his body and he let out a small whine of pain.</p>
<p>Sweat rolled down his tired body and he could feel fatigue setting in again. He knew he had this, it came once or twice a month, but it was so hard to endure. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, it was drenched with sweat and cold. The floor felt hard under his knees and he sat back a little, gasping for breath still.</p>
<p>“Zoro?” Luffy’s voice mumbled. Zoro looked behind him, black spots obscuring his vision. Luffy was walking towards him and Zoro’s mind flashed to Kuma’s image. He shrieked and scrambled back, planting his back against the wall and hugging his knees, trying to get away from his nightmare.</p>
<p>“Is he alright?” Sanji’s voice came from somewhere else.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, this is the fifth time this month, isn’t it?” Ussop murmured.</p>
<p>Zoro paid them no mind, he could only see the battlefield and pain. He could feel the pain, inside his body and he could see Kuma. He could see his own crew, defeated by the man he feared the most. He didn’t fear death, no, he didn’t. He feared him. The man who made his crew disappear and his body shut down.</p>
<p>“Zoro, hey,” Luffy’s voice was more awake now and a hand landed on his shoulder. Zoro flinched away, a tiny mewling scream tearing from his mouth. Luffy’s hand left him very quickly and Zoro curled in on himself.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Zoro?” Chopper asked sleepily.</p>
<p>Sanji answered then, and it made Zoro’s skin crawl. “He’s relapsing, PTSD attack. Chopper, make sure that he doesn’t hyperventilate or something. We gotta get him to calm down.” Zoro’s eyes shot open at that and he felt like he had been stabbed. Did the cook tell them? Did he tell them how he practically gave his life to save Luffy’s?</p>
<p>“Why?” Zoro whispered softly. He could hear shuffles and a solid grip on his shoulders appeared. He looked up to face Sanji, who looked at him with stern eyes. Zoro’s own widened slightly more as he understood the message. Sanji hadn’t told them, they just knew that whatever had happened to him had given him PTSD.</p>
<p>“Chopper,” Sanji said. Chopper yipped a yes and shot forward, prodding Zoro and poking his skin in certain places. After a while, the reindeer stood back and sighed.</p>
<p>“He’s fine, just a panic attack. He just needs to calm down and he’ll need to face his fear one day or learn to live with it,” Chopper said. Sanji nodded and Luffy came to help him. Together, they got the swordsman back in his bunk. They stayed with him, cramming in the bunk with all five of them.</p>
<p>Zoro let out a smile, comforting warmth flooding his panicked system. “Thanks,” he murmured. Chopper gave a happy sigh, Sanji’s mouth curled a bit and Luffy snickered. Ussop had already passed out again. Zoro couldn’t be happier. His family was there to protect him, and even though he saw it as a weakness, they accepted his fear.</p>
<p>Now, he had no choice but to conquer it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>